


Welcome to the World

by tryslora



Series: Sans Regret [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Poly, Background Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott introduces his new baby sister to the world, and tells her stories about her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth and final part of this series. It is also fluffier than I usually write. Sometimes things just need to be fluffy. And of course, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“So, this is your family, little one.” Scott holds the infant in the crook of his arm, sways just a little as he stands by the front window of his home. “It’s complicated, I know, but I promise that we’ll be here with you every step of the way. And you’ve got a hell of a journey.” 

He tilts his head, listening to the sound of hammers from the attic. “You’re still too small to know how many people are in this house,” he murmurs. “But apparently, we come in threes. Stiles says threes are powerful numbers, powerful combinations. Makes me wonder if you’re going to end up with more siblings, because you’ve got three parents, and three brothers, so shouldn’t there be three of you?” 

Scott meanders into the kitchen, balancing his sister with his left arm, her head carefully cradled. His right hand is free, and he slowly pulls things out of the fridge, gathering bottles of water and soda. “We named you Nyssa. Isaac found the name, and Stiles approved of it wholeheartedly—something about Doctor Who. It’s Greek, and it means _beginnings_ , which is kind of perfect right about now.”

His smile is bright and fond as she hiccups and moves, little arms flailing out. He can’t decide yet who she smells like or looks like other than family, and he figures that doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t want to know who her father is biologically, because they’ve come together so well as a single family.

He grabs a plate from the cabinets and set it on the counter, then starts hunting for anything to bring up as snacks. “So, Isaac and Stiles and me, we decided that we are the official keepers of your history. There’s this show for kids where the family records letters to the little girl, and we thought about that, but the thing is, we want to be more traditional. And sometimes an oral history is just the right way to go. And yeah, words have power. _Names_ have power. That’s Stiles talking again—he’s our mystic. Or our researcher; you can decide what to think about it when you’re old enough. So anyway, you have three brothers.”

Crackers get unceremoniously dumped on the plate, then he digs out ready-cut cheese chunks and a package of pepperoni. It doesn’t look like enough, and with a sigh he starts looking for more food. “There’s me. Your mom is my mom, too. Since you’ve only got one mom, that makes it pretty simple. You’ll be more confused about your dads. And of course, there’s Isaac, and he’s found family. Like, we found him and kept him. He’s also pack—and oh, that’s a good one. We’re going to need a long time to talk about everything. It’s a good thing we’ve got years, huh?”

A small pile of leftover wings joins everything else on the plate, then Scott tosses a box of cookies on top. “We eat a lot,” he tells her, and she snuffles slightly while he smiles at her. He lifts his arm, manages to brush a kiss agains the top of her forehead. She already smells like all of them, which pleases him. He’s talked to Derek about the difference between _family_ and _pack_ , and it makes sense to him finally how both work and feel right to him.

“Then there’s Stiles, and he’s always been family. Or maybe it was like pack, even then, I don’t know. We’ve always said we were brothers—his dad is one of your dads—and now we really are. Isaac is the one you keep smiling at, and Stiles is the one who you wake up for. _Every time_. I mean, dude, it’s weird, like he’s energizing or something for you. Deaton wonders if maybe you react to the idea that he can do magic.”

Scott huffs a small laugh. “Seriously, I could probably talk for a year and we wouldn’t have said everything. Nyssa, I really hope you learn how to listen well. And I hope that maybe you remember this, or you think it’s all normal by the time you grow up. I don’t know what the town thinks of us. It’s not like any of them are hiding anything about the relationship at least.”

His voice drops to a whisper. “The only thing hidden is me and Isaac, but Stiles is pretty much sure everyone knows anyway. So remember, Isaac isn’t _actually_ a brother, so it’s more like, he’s a brother by friendship and love. Which is a word I did _not_ say, okay? At least you’re not old enough to tell anyone, yet. By the time you are, we’ll have finished figuring it out. I hope.” He pauses, then laughs a little. “Oh, and the werewolf part. The supernatural stuff has to stay hidden because even though this is Beacon Hills, we don’t need to incite _more_ panic.”

He tosses the drinks into a bag and hooks it over his arm before he picks up the plate that’s overfilled with food. “So yeah, the Sheriff is Stiles’s dad, and he’s also one of your dads, and then there’s Chris. And things are kind of complicated there. He’s almost like he’s Isaac’s foster dad, and Mom is like Isaac’s foster mom, even before anything happened between her and Chris. He was also Allison’s dad.” Scott does his best to keep his voice even. “Allison was my first girlfriend and I loved her so damned much, but she died. And it still hurts sometimes, even though it’s been almost a year.”

The laugh this time is dark, because it is _so close_ to being a year. “In two weeks we’ll have a memorial for her,” he says quietly. “Chris is quiet right now, and I’m glad he’s got mom and the Sheriff and you. He smiles when he looks at you, and you aren’t a replacement. There’s nothing that could _replace_ Allison. But you’re important, and you’re a new beginning, which is what we all needed.”

It isn’t easy to balance an arm full of infant and the overloaded plate, but he manages to get up the stairs to the second floor, then stands there, staring at the next narrow set of stairs that leads to the attic. With the door open, the sound of banging is louder. “So, this is when we find out if leaving Stiles and Isaac alone with hammers was a bad idea or not.”

“I heard that,” Isaac calls out. “I have not hit Stiles with a hammer.”

“I did hit Isaac with a foot, but he was sitting where I needed to be,” Stiles yells in response.

Nyssa’s eyes flicker open, and she turns her head toward the stairs, one hand opening and closing as if she is grabbing for something.

She’s too little to really pay attention. Too little to grab, too little to offer authentic smiles, at least according to everything Scott has been told. But as Isaac comes down the stairs gracefully, Stiles falling after him, Nyssa beams suddenly. Her hand flails out and Stiles catches her out of Scott’s hands, cradling her as he swings her around, her head carefully protected. 

“Scott is hogging you,” Stiles murmurs, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “And don’t listen to a word he says. Lies, all lies, unless it’s good, in which case he is a god and you can believe every word.”

“Dude.” Scott shakes his head.

“You’re the one who has him as a best friend.” Isaac stands next to Scott, knocks his shoulder into him, and Scott manages to keep the plate stable while he turns his head up, takes the kiss Isaac offers.

“That, Nyssa, is what I have to put up with,” Stiles murmurs, nuzzling the baby’s head. “It gets worse when one of them starts scent-marking. Disgusting displays of affection.”

“She’s always going to know what love is,” Scott says quietly. “I brought snacks.”

“Those two statements have nothing to do with each other.” Stiles snorts.

Scott disagrees, and when he holds the plate out, Isaac takes it with a grin. “Food is love, when you’re a teenage werewolf,” Scott says.

Isaac picks a piece of cheese up and offers it to Scott, who nips it lightly from his fingertips while Stiles makes a fond, disgusted noise. Scott wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist, nuzzles him. “I’ve just been telling Nyssa how important family is.”

“That’s something we can agree on. Ow. Ow…” Stiles’s head is tilted, a tiny fist locked in his hair. “Nyssa. Ow. No. No hair pulling. Ow.”

Scott can’t help but laugh. “Our sister is going to fit right in with the pack. Grabbing, biting, playing rough.”

“She’s not even a wolf!” Stiles protests. “Stop beating up on the token human!”

Scott manages to get a finger between Nyssa’s hand and Stiles’s hair, tugging her back and into his arms. He smiles at her, rubbing nose to nose and loving the way his little sister wrinkles her own nose when he gets close before she smiles right back at him. “See, Nyssa. You are the absolutely perfect addition to our family. We’re a little strangely shaped, and not exactly traditional, but we still work about as perfectly as any family can. Welcome to our world, baby girl.” He sighs and kisses her cheek. “Welcome to our absolutely perfect little world.”

He hears the car rumble up outside and exchanges a look with Isaac when they overhear the conversation between his mom, Chris, and the Sheriff. They’re trying to be quiet, but the laughter and teasing makes Scott think that if their parents were _alone_ , they’d be having a different kind of afternoon. On the other hand, it’s just more proof of what he said to Nyssa: her world will always be full of love, and as far as Scott’s concerned, that’s the best way to be.

Definitely the kind of world he wants to welcome his sister into.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
